Fearful of the Night
by Anei Taka
Summary: My name is Kuro, my past is shaddy and full of holes. I can't remeber what caused these scars but no matter what I'll find out. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE! R&R i need feed back! I did not base this on the anime its loosly based on the manga
1. Fearful of the Night

Ok! I was inspired by a fanfiction I just read.

This is the first WHOLE fanfic that I will be posting so PLEASE review!

* * *

I ran blindly through the woods, the 3 glossy crimson stripes down my left side burned. _I need to get out of here! _I thought brashly my vision was blurred with the red liquid that ran into my right eye. I ran through the trees the difference in the shadows didn't help my vision. The cold snow on my paws felt good relieving most of the pain, my breath came in jagged rasps. My head was spinning I couldn't tell which direction we were going and I could barely remember what I was running from. My brain told me one thing. _RUN!_ I ran flat out not stopping for anything not even to clean off the red sticky blood that was matting my black fur along my left side. Then, I tripped I don't know what I tripped on but I lost my balance and fell into the hard, cold snow. I lay there unable to get up blood loss and lack of air held my body captive. I lay on my side in the snow gasping for breath. I let "the darkness" over take me. **(A/N: I constantly refer to going unconscious as the darkness)**

_**Switching point of views**_

Kiba sniffed the air as he led his pack through the snowy forest.

"Kiba! I smell blood!" Hige called from the back of the pack.

"I do too!" Toboe called out in agreement. Kiba leaned over to counsel with Tsume.

"I think we should at least check it out. It could be a dying animal," Tsume whispered to Kiba.

"Ya I guess so," Kiba whispered back and they veered the pack in the direction of the scent.

"MY GOD!" Hige yelled at the sight of the black wolf lying unconscious in the red stained snow.

"What do you think happened to her?" Toboe questioned as he stood along side the males.

""I have no clue…" mumbled Kiba. Staring at the shallow breathing wolf.

"What should we do?" Tsume asked looking at Kiba.

"I think we should help her she _IS _one of us after all." Hige suggested.

"Lets get her out of the snow," Kiba said turning into his human form. The other wolves followed suit and helped lift the limp black wolf off the snow covered ground. They carried her to a cave where they set her down and cleaned her wounds.

"These are really bad," Hige whistled looking at the deep gashes down the black wolf's side.

"This one's pretty bad too," Tsume's face betrayed a slight amount of shock as he cleaned off the tear on the Wolf's eye. After everything was bandaged the boys made a fire to keep the stranger warm and went to sleep themselves.

"What's this?" Kiba gestured to a tattoo on the wolf's flank it was a 5 sided star in a circle.

"I dunno," Toboe said looking over Kiba's shoulder.

_**Back to my point of view**_

I jolted awake, feeling tight pressure around my abdomen and my right eye. "Where the hell am I!" I screeched sitting up right and looking around frantically. The white wolf looked at me. "Who the hell are you!" I yelled into his face and backed away.

"I'm Kiba, and this is Toboe, Hige, and Tsume," he said gesturing his head to each of the other wolves in turn.

"And who are you?" the gray wolf, Tsume asked.

"My name's Kuro," I hesitated as they stared at me. My perspective was off because of the bandage around my right eye.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Toboe, the youngest wolf, asked me.

"I…….I… can't remember…" I tried to think back. "All I know is I cant stay here. " I spoke in a determined voice, my brain was still telling me to run, run as far and fast as I can. Nowhere is safe, nowhere.

"Why not?" asked Hige.

"I need to find something… it's like there's something calling to me but I can't put my paw on it…" I tried to think back to everything I had been through but I drew a blank.

"What's that?" Toboe asked pointing at the tattoo on my flank.

"Nothing… just a tattoo."

"What does it mean?" Hige asked.

Ignoring him, I stood up and changed to my human form, a tall, slim teenager with long black hair and royal blue eyes. My tight, too-short tank top matched the color of my eyes and my jeans and high heels made me look even taller.

"Thank you," I said softly nodding to all of them.

"Where are you going?" Toboe bounced up blocking the cave exit.

"I'm not sure… all I know is I can't stay here." I tried to explain.

"Why don't you stick with us? We're not staying around here either." Hige suggested. I looked up at the ice blue sky and the wind rippled my hair. I looked back at the two young wolves in front of me.

"I don't know, I don't want to burden you and your well structured pack. I just-" I never got to finish that statement.

"Where have you guys been!" A tallish woman came storming up to the cave entrance.

"Ut oh…" Hige whispered to Toboe and me.

"Who's she?" I whispered back.

"Her name is Tala, she's Kiba's girl friend," Taunted Toboe.

**(A/N: Tala is my friends character. She asked to be in it and I couldn't say no)**

"Shut up!" Kiba hit him in the back of the head.

"OW!" Toboe yelled.

"I asked you a fucking question are you going to answer me or am I going to have to force the answer out of you?" Tala said approaching cracking her knuckles. I gulped even though she wasn't going to hurt me. The thing is I don't even think she had noticed me yet.

"We smelled blood and followed out noses," Hige spit out quickly.

"And what did you find?" I took that as my cue and stepped forward.

"They found me," I looked at Tala right in the eyes unfazed be her death glare. She looked me over, sizing me up. "You have a problem with me?" I asked nonchalantly. She raised her eyebrows at me and went back over to Kiba and Tsume the obvious leaders of this pack.

"What's stuck up her butt?" Hige asked playfully.

"Who knows," shrugged Toboe.

* * *

Sorry to cut you off! But it's late and I've been typing this all day (sort of) well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, in the mean time… REVIEW PLEASE! **Begs**


	2. Into the Darkness

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR A WHILE! I've been put on comp probation. **Sigh** evil parents. 2 hours a day is soooo not enough time to type up chapters. Ok well on with the chappie!

* * *

"I heard that you two!" Tala growled around Kiba and Tsume.

"Ok…" My eyes widened and I turned back to the younger wolfs.

"She can be a little grumpy," mumbled Toboe.

"You can say that again," whispered Hige, as we sat down a good distance from the older wolves. I turned into my wolf form craning my head around to lick the deep gashes down my side. I raised my eyes to look over at the two boys who were staring at the star tattoo on my left flank.

"Can I help you?" I asked jokingly. They quickly averted their eyes and I laughed. "Just messing with ya," my lips raised into a playful smile.

"What does it mean?" Toboe blurted out and Hige pushed him with his snout.

I smiled and looked up from tending to my wounds, "You know… I'm not so sure, all I remember is the pain, burning iron pressing against skin hurts."

"Burning iron? I thought tattoo were done with needles…" Toboe asked like an uneducated child.

"This isn't really a tattoo, it's more of a brand. But however I got it, or even why I got it seems to always escape when I try to think about it." I sighed and bent my head back down to lick the gouges that would surely scar.

"Oh…" Toboe muttered not wanting to press any further.

"Idiot!" Hige spat under his breath at the younger child. He gave Toboe a acid filled glare and went to ask Kiba about food.

"It's ok, Toboe," I stifled my laughter standing up and stretching my legs out as the others prepared to leave.

Hige shook out his thick brown coat as I walked up beside him. My bedraggled black fur looked terrible next to his thick glossy coat. I looked around at the rest of them, all well fed, with smooth sleek pelts and conditioned muscles. I knew I was under fed and my coat was a little ruffled but I must have paled greatly in comparison to these healthy wolves. At that moment I became slightly self-conscious, wishing I had tried to smooth out my and gotten the caked blood off my side. I hung back as the rest of the pack charged out of the woods and across the snow covered highlands.

I stayed behind the others, partially because I COULDN'T keep up and partially because I felt inferior to the sleek well muscled wolves.

"You ok?" Hige's voice sounded distant even though it was right beside me.

"Ya I just… I'm not as fit as I used to be…" I shook the snow off my fur, trying to shake off my feelings.

"Ok," he looked over at me and it seemed like he was about to catch up with the group but he kept pace beside me. We ran almost all day, my paws were raw from the icy snow and my muscles were throbbing, by the time we finally took shelter in some bushes. I collapsed onto my side panting heavily.

"A little worn out?" Tsume loomed over me. I looked at him through half closed eyes but didn't say anything. He gave me an odd smirk and stalked over to a place where he could be alone.

Toboe and Hige looked over at me but I shook my head slightly, I just wanted to be alone. Once the other wolves were settled and I had my strength back I hauled my body out of the iced over snow and slipped of the bushy sanctuary. I looked over my shoulder and set out into the dark shrubbery. Something in my mind was telling me to press forward through the low windblown bushes. My aching paws and sore muscles didn't stop me from pushing my muzzle further and further into the maze of gorse and brambles.

Finally my sore nose poke through into a moonlit clearing and I sighed with relief. I cautiously stepped out into the pale moonlight that seemed to make the snow glow with moon dust.

"It's nice to see you again, Midnight Rain," A bone chilling voice that seemed to come from the moon its self floated over the clearing. My eyes widened and I started to back out of the clearing. "Where are you going my wolf?" the voice seemed to hold me in a trance.

* * *

AHHH SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'm having a bit of writer's block! Don't hurt me! I'll post more I promise! Please review!

Anei

Evil- It's my nature


End file.
